1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a tool box and in particular to one which is provided with an apparatus for giving light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional tool box is simply a container for receiving tools. Hence, for those who needs to carry a tool box to pass through a dark place or the like for maintenance, it is necessary for them to carry a tool box in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Hence, this makes it impossible for them to have a free hand to find necessary support in case of danger thereby making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool box with a lighting apparatus which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.